


Piece by Piece They Fall in Place

by ericsonclan



Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood, Corruption, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Oaths & Vows, On the Run, Pining, Police, Protectiveness, Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine digs further into old cases and starts to uncover something fishy in the department. While Louis and Prisha talk about the oath she had sworn.
Relationships: Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha & Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Cherry Blossoms and Muted Voices [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863499
Kudos: 4





	Piece by Piece They Fall in Place

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Clementine felt her eyes readjusting as she looked closely at the map in front of her. Pencil etchings and words covered the map, her many conjectures of just where the yakuza had taken Louis. She closed her eyes and fell back in her chair with a long, drawn-out sigh. This whole case was getting to her. She had been working hard on this kidnapping, looking at the different cases in the past that had involved the Sato Clan. She glanced over at the box in the corner, a few stray folders piled on top. It would be better if she did that in the evening and work overtime if she needed to. 

Originally she had been reading through the files during normal work hours but she kept feeling the pressure of eyes upon her. It felt eerie and off-putting. It would put her at ease if she was left alone to her work. She reached forward and finished the last sip of her coffee before crumpling the paper cup and tossing it half-heartedly at the trashcan. The cup bounced off the rim and onto the floor. The young detective stared at the cup, deciding whether it would be worth it to get up and toss it away. Her eyes traveled up to the clock, the slow ticking the only sound in the room. 

According to the clock it was nearly the end of the work day. Stretching her arms out and rolling her neck, she leaned forward and studied the map again. There had been some reports of a yakuza traveling with a dreadlocked boy here and there but the way the pair was traveling was different from before. Earlier in the investigation when she had guessed their next town they would visit they seemed to be traveling in a straight line moving as far west as possible, but now their movement felt off and random. The sightings were reported in all different locations; it was as if   
they had come up with a new strategy altogether. It was strange to say the least. Clementine was suddenly pulled away from her intense study of the map when a knock appeared on the door. 

The young brunette police officer poked his head in, a large, happy grin of his face. “Hi there, ma’am. I thought you could use a pick me up so I bought you some coffee from one of the vending machines.” He moved forward and placed the tin can next to Clementine who looked surprised by the kind gesture before smiling up at the officer.

“Thanks,” Clementine paused; she couldn’t seem to remember the officer’s name. “Sorry, I don’t can’t quite remember your name.”

“Name’s Kenny Junior. But I prefer to be called Duck,” He stood proudly in front of the young detective, his hands on his hips as he flashed a bright smile her way. 

“Duck, huh? Never heard anyone by that name,” Clementine gave a small chuckle. 

“Yep, it’s a nickname my dad gave me. Told me when I was growing up that nothing seemed to faze me. If something happened it usually rolled off by back like water on a duck. Hence the nickname, I’m pretty fond of it so I decided to keep it.” He stood there for a minute and looked down at the floor then looked up; his pale blue eyes shone with respect. “Can I just say it’s an honor working with you, ma’am? When I heard that I got assigned to a case with the youngest detective on the force I nearly jumped for joy,” He had the same goofy grin on his face.

“That’s sweet, but you can’t be that much older than me,” Clementine leaned forward and pushed aside the map.

“Well, I guess not. I’m turning twenty one next month,” Duck started to play with his fingers. “I’ve noticed you’ve been working hard lately on the case. If there’s any way I can help just let me know. I may be young, but I’m a hard worker. You can count on me,” He pointed a thumb to his chest with a happy smile.

Clementine was touched by the offer but still it would be best to study the files alone. “Thanks for the offer but for now I think I’m good. If I think of anything, I’ll let you know.”

“Okay, you staying late again?” He motioned up to the clock that showed it was the end of the work day.

“Yeah, the chief has made it clear that this kidnapping is of the highest importance so I’m going to be here for a while.” Clementine tried to stifle a yawn, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Alright, well just don’t push yourself too hard,” Duck moved to the door, opening it with one big swing. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you,” Clementine waved goodbye to the officer who happily strolled out of the building. She watched him for a moment then got up and tossed the crumpled cup away. With a few more steps she picked up the file box and placed it with a grunt onto the table. Her eyes wandered over the few cases she had pulled aside for the evening. Her hands tossed them in front of her and the detective sat down once again. Cracking open the can, she took a long swig before slamming it down and opening the first file. 

She scanned the contents carefully, a notepad beside her to take any notes on anything that seemed to stick out to her. After nearly two hours of reading through the cases, a revelation hit Clementine. Many of the cases had been redacted or closed abruptly but as for the ongoing ones and the closed ones that didn’t have any missing parts, they all seemed to tell a similar tale. A small group of yakuza would take the hostage to a very specific location; the exact location varied as to not give away all their spots but it made Clementine’s eyebrows furrow. It seemed that The Sato Clan had a way of doing things when it came to bribes and negotiations using hostages and yet this case, the one she had been assigned, was different. 

The young detective’s hand shot out and grasped at the map, dragging it forward so she could closely examine it again. Her eyes studied the lines that she had drawn which showed the journey the yakuza had taken thus far. It seemed desperate and frantic as if Violet was running away from something more than just the cops. It made Clementine’s stomach turn; the small inkling of fear that she had seemed to be growing stronger inside her. There was something fishy going on with this case and she intended to figure out what it was. 

\----

Louis couldn’t believe the amazing day he was having. Not only did they find a new village that seemed safe which meant they could stay for a day or two longer, but they had also found the most amazing food. Maybe the best he had ever tasted in his life. Louis bounced happily on his stool that sat in front of the ramen stall. A steaming bowl of tonkotsu ramen stood before him. Louis clapped his hands together and bowed, giving a thanks to the cook who was busy preparing another bowl of ramen for another customer, then proceeded to dig into what was surely his third bowl. His chopsticks grasped at the noodles which soaked up the rich and creamy broth. It felt like a wild flurry of explosive flavors in his mouth. It was almost too good to be true. He let out a happy squeal as he kicked his legs back and forth. A stray noodle whacked him in the face when he slurped too quickly. 

Violet looked over at him with a small smile. “Geez, Louis. Think you can slow down? You’re gonna choke if you eat that fast,” Violet’s smirk on her face and light hearted tone made Louis’ smile grow. 

He placed down his chopsticks and quickly responded. _It’s so good._

Prisha nodded in agreement and leaned forward to look at the other two. “It is quite exquisite. The flavor that the cook is able to achieve with such a simple bowl of ramen is remarkable.”

Violet was busying slurping up the last broth of her bowl and slammed it down with a smile that was unusually large for her. “Yeah, it’s nice to finally be able to relax for once.”

Louis’ face fell at those words. He looked over at Violet; her nose was still broken and bruised. It hadn’t been that long since they had run into the Sato Clan. A small pit of guilt took home in his gut. He should’ve done something to help but instead he ran and Violet got hurt. 

Violet seemed to pick up on the sudden change in her friend’s expression. “We could probably get one more bowl if you’re still hungry,” Her offer made Louis’ eyes widen with excitement before he shook his head. They needed to save their money for more important things. 

_No, I’m good. But we gotta ask what the cook’s name is so we can really thank him._ Louis looked over at the ex-yakuza. 

Violet let out a tired sigh. “Fine.” She looked forward at the cook whose back was turned to them. “Hey, what’s your name?”

The cook turned around to the ex-yakuza. His warm brown eyes looked at her while the sweat trickled down his face. He remained silent for a minute before wiping away the sweat and lightly patting down his afro. “Omar,” 

“Well, Omar, you make some pretty fucking great ramen,” Violet leaned back in her seat. Louis nodded energetically, patting his stomach and giving two thumbs up to Omar who seemed happy about the praise. A warm, content smile pulled on the corners of his lips.

“Glad you enjoyed it. Always happy to hear that my customers are pleased with their order.” 

“If I may ask,” Prisha pushed aside her now empty bowl, “Why set up shop in a village? Why not one of the bigger towns in the area?”

Omar pondered the question for a moment, giving it some serious thought. It took a minute for him to answer. “I guess I’ve always been one for quieter places. Sure, it’s unusual for a ramen shop to serve such a small customer base, but I enjoy seeing the happiness that my ramen gives to the villagers. They deserve a nice hot meal after a day of hard work just like any townsfolk.”

The trio shared a look, pleasantly surprised by the answer. The three of them continued to talk with the cook for a while until the sun was starting to set. Content with their conversation and bellies full of food, the trio went to the hay pile they hid by to rest, letting sleep overtake them. 

Their days spent in that village flew by in no time and the trio quickly gave their goodbyes to the lone ramen cook who seemed saddened by their departure. He quickly waved to them, promising a hot bowl of ramen if they ever came back to the village. 

The trio traveled onward, only stopping briefly at new locations until they reached a small town on their path. The three of them debated whether it would be worth it to stop for a day or two and landed on an agreement to only stay for one day to grab the necessary medicine and food for travel. 

“I’ll stay back for today,” Violet leaned against the tree while Louis and Prisha double checked everything.

“Are you sure?” Prisha glanced over at the ex-yakuza. “It shouldn’t be a long walk there and our time will be short.”

Louis nodded and gave a pleading look at Violet but she wasn’t budging. 

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” Violet smiled up at the samurai. “Just be safe, okay?”

Prisha felt her heart race when she saw Violet’s smile; her face felt like it was heating up as well. 

“Alright, then we’ll be off,” Prisha turned away before Violet could hope to notice how flustered the samurai felt. Prisha strode forward, not waiting for Louis.

Louis gave a quick hug to Violet who halfheartedly protested and pushed him off. He quickly ran up to join Prisha who seemed lost in her own thoughts. The samurai barely noticed that Louis had joined her, too busy scolding herself for still having such strong feelings for the ex-yakuza. She should’ve known that they wouldn’t simply fade away, but now she had really forced herself into a predicament. 

When she had sworn her undying loyalty to protect Violet until her dying breath she had changed the relationship entirely. Violet was her liege now and it was improper for a samurai and their liege to be together in any sort of romantic sense. It felt like her samurai code and her deep feelings for Violet collided together. She couldn’t have both and with that oath she had made her choice. Her respect for the ex-yakuza had clouded her mind in that moment so much that she didn’t think of the repercussions and now she must face the facts. She could never act on her feelings. Prisha shook her head, her face scrunched in a mixture of concentration and frustration. It wasn’t until they had nearly reached the town that she had noticed Louis’ arms waving back and forth impatiently.

“My apologies,” The samurai took a deep, centering breath. “I was lost in thought. I will focus on the task at hand.”

 _Getting medicine for Violet?_ Louis asked, skipping slightly as the pair made their way into town.

“Right, it would be wise to buy more than necessary just in case.”

 _In case Violet gets hurt again_. Louis’ face was downcast, a long frown pulling on his lips. 

Prisha stopped and gripped Louis’ right shoulder. “I assure you that I will do everything in my power to make sure Violet stays safe.” 

Louis’ eyes shot up and stared into Prisha’s, trying to figure out how genuine she was being. When he couldn’t handle it anymore he glanced away. He gave a short nod and started walking forward again. _Because of your oath?_

Prisha picked up his question then turned her attention back on the road in front of her. “Yes, and-” She stopped herself. _And because I care deeply for Violet._ But there was no point sharing her feelings about Violet with Louis. They would never be anything more than a pointless hope. She cleared her throat and moved on with her sentence. “I may not have sworn to you but let it be known that I will guard you with all of my might as well. I consider you a dear friend and your safety matters to me,” Prisha had a heartwarming smile on her face when she looked towards Louis.

Louis looked shocked by the statement but a happy smile appeared on his lips. _I’ll protect you and Violet too._

Prisha saw the fiery determination in his eyes; he truly meant those words to the very core of his heart. It was a touching statement. “I appreciate that,” The samurai focused her sight back on finding a shop or stall that sold medicine when her attention was drawn back to Louis. 

_But there’s a reason you swore to Violet. Something more than just your code._ Louis wiggled his eyebrows playfully at Prisha for a second, smug in his guess when a sudden burst of self-consciousness sparked within him and he glanced away. Not before noticing how overwhelmed his statement had made the samurai though. 

Prisha stopped in her tracks, shocked by Louis’ astute guess. “I...” Prisha’s mind drew a blank as to what to say to that. Had Louis really picked up on her feelings on Violet? Her face hardened. “There’s no point focusing on that,” She looked to the side but Louis saw the sadness in her eyes. The samurai suddenly caught sight of a medicinal stand and strode forward with wide steps, trying to ignore Louis who was attempting to get her attention. 

When the medicine had been bought alongside some food for the road and the pouch was safely tucked on Louis’ hip, he began to speak again. He constantly tried to encourage Prisha, telling her to just follow her heart and trust it.

“A samurai doesn’t act on emotions. All that matters is the code and my loyalty.” Prisha stated simply, looking over at Louis. 

_But you do it all the time. You have a kind heart. One that I think you try to hide away._

Louis’ statement made Prisha pause as her mind spun to recall the truth to his words. She studied him carefully. “Why would you say that?” The samurai questioned with a serious tone. Why was there inklings of truth behind his words?

 _I was the same._ Louis didn’t bother to look at Prisha. His emotions swirled through his heart, the different ones battling to be displayed on his face. _Hiding your heart isn’t the right answer. I think..._ Louis paused, then looked up at Prisha. _We’re the same. At least in some way._ Prisha wasn’t sure how to respond to that. She didn’t know much of Louis’ backstory yet for some reason she felt it would resonate with her. Before she could respond however she noticed the back of a black kimono coat with the kanji for “power” on it. Without warning she gripped a part of Louis’ haori with an iron grasp and pulled him into an alley. Louis looked scared and confused when Prisha pushed him back further into the alleyway. He wanted to ask but the answer was obvious when he saw the tension on Prisha’s face, her hand hovering over her katana. They had been found. 

“One, only one.” Prisha mumbled to herself then snatched Louis’ hand and guided him through the alleyway. The two walked in tense silence as they made their way out of the town. Prisha felt the yakuza’s presence on her back. She knew he wasn’t far behind. She couldn’t risk him getting his hands on Louis or Violet. She stopped and motioned for Louis to walk ahead a few steps. Her hand was placed firmly on the hilt of her blade, ready to attack. When she felt the hand of the yakuza wander forward towards her she turned around sharply, slicing the air before her and connecting with three of the man’s fingers. They fell to the ground bloody and stiff as the yakuza tried to scream while clutching his blood-stained hand. But Prisha’s katana was already pointed towards his throat, shutting up the man in an instant. 

“I don’t care for your personal reasons why you follow us, but I suggest you give up the hunt that your clan has foolishly taken on. If I sense you following me again, I won’t give you the mercy of living,” Prisha’s tone was deadly, her eyes challenging the man to even question the weight behind her threat. The man gave a shaky nod and scurried up to his feet, disappearing back into the town within minutes. Prisha sheathed her katana and looked back at Louis who seemed frightened by her actions.

“My apologies for my harsh judgement, but I won’t let them reach either of you,” She placed her hand on Louis’ shoulder, giving it a small squeeze before moving past him. The samurai had an oath to uphold, she had people she cared for that needed to be protected. Prisha would hold true to her word; she would serve her liege and her friend until her dying breath. No matter what would happen along the journey, she would make sure that they would be safe. It was a promise that she refused to break.


End file.
